


A friend in you

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Angstober/Flufftober Mashup [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Hiccup had a rough day of training, and Toothless knows exactly what to do





	A friend in you

**Author's Note:**

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Angstober Prompt 9: Injury  
Flufftober Prompt 9: Highschool

Hiccup wasn’t the best with the pain.

He peaks into his shirt, the left side of his skin was turning into purple, his forearm and hip being on the darkest colors right now. It wasn’t a surprise that he has trouble moving without pain, walking was surprisingly difficult right with the bonus of acting like everything is alright.

Those dragon-training-classes would be the death of him.

The class of today was work-team, they will need to make their own plan against a nadder, some barrels and fake walls placed to simulate more of the town, or the closest they would get with their limited materials. Astrid thought that the best course of acting was to have somebody distract the wyvern until they come to attack from behind, and of course, the rest would want them to be him.

While doing the ‘distraction’ the others were slowly creeping to the dragon…until the twins have a discussion than the dragon turns around so quickly that the tail hit Hiccup, and send him straight to the rock wall.

That was a hard landing.

He was weaker than the rest of them, sometimes he got bruises from people hitting him in the back as a way to say hi. It was an eternal reminder of his condition of a runt, that he wasn't quite built like the others for his disadvantage, and for that same reason, he couldn’t say a thing.

It was tough enough as it was right now, imagine if the other kids knew of his condition, it would be jokes and pranks at his expenses until no end, or maybe Snotlout would test out his limits…no, for now, it was better to just stay quiet.

So slowly, he went to the cove.

Hiccup was unsure why he was there, in his condition he couldn’t fly with Toothless, neither get some fish for him today; on the other hand, where else would go? The smithy wasn’t the best place, Gobber could discover him; his house perhaps, yet with nobody there, it was quite lonely.

So, before he got an idea of exactly what do, he was already slipping into the cove, where certain black dragon receives him.

“Hey bud” Hiccup greets him; the night fury is starting to smell around, looking for something; Hiccup’s face looks grim “Sorry, I didn’t bring you anything today”

Even with those words, he is still looking, until he gets to his left side, poking with his nose; Hiccup hiss and Toothless back off.

“Is alright” Hiccup whispers, quite in pain “It’s nothing, really”

Toothless warbles, looking at him with curiosity and perhaps…worry?

Nah, Hiccup was imagining things.

The Viking sits on the grass, for obvious reasons he was quite tired and resting sounds good; he was thinking to perhaps take a nap, despite the light of the sun it was quite warm, and the ground was feeling soft-

Then something takes him from behind, and everything is black.

“Uh?” It is all he can say when a couple of paws taking from below his shoulder, puts him against some smooth scaly skin, and everything is dark out of nowhere. The human needed a couple of seconds to work out what is going on.

“Toothless?” He asks, confused but getting an idea; he was resting against Toothless chest, with wings around the night fury’s body, leaving him with a cocoon of dragon skin. He was pushing his hands on him, trying to get out “Hey, open up, this is-”

-Comfortable?

Once he notices he stop, taking it into consideration. The dragon muscles were soft, softer than the dirt at least, he felt like being around furs, warm and protected from the elements. In here, he wasn’t facing judging Vikings, mean teenagers, or even consider the implications of him visiting the enemy; just him comfortably with his best friend covering him, only the two of them.

He starts to relax.

“Thanks, bud”

Toothless purrs as a response.


End file.
